The volunteer at big heart
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post S&C! Taylor Valentine is a good soul, maybe a little too good for her good. Volunteer of the parish, she wants to help people but an incongruous situation will change her permanently. Smut/Orgy, you are warned.
1. Good things come to those who wait for

**A/N: I realized that I had made all the mothers of the girls (iCarly & Victorious) except Cat's mother, not to mention that I finally found the cast of the boy band flirting with Cat in "Survival of the Hottest". So I told myself that I could ally the two to make this short story.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Good things come to those who wait for**

 **Wicked area of Los Angeles, years 2015**

On this summer Sunday the sun was burning. Taylor Valentine would have preferred not to be outdoors with that time but it was her duty as a good catholic to go door-to-door after the mass to help people. Today, three doors had slammed her face after she showed up. She was nervous and discouraged.

She was back in town with her husband for several months, after leaving their second son to this psychiatric home who could better help him than them. Taylor would have liked her daughter Cat to come back to live with them, the house felt empty without her three children. But Cat will soon be 20 and wanting to live with her blonde and coarse friend, with the support of Nona, she could not do much to make her come back.

Holly, her only friend in the parish, had recommended her to make cakes: " _people are more kind and more receptive if you offer them cakes_ ". But at the second house, the tenant had snatched the box of cakes before she even opened her mouth. Taylor hesitated to go and knock at a fourth house. She was not good at door-to-door, she would have liked Holly to be there to help her.

As she approached the neighboring house, Taylor was not comfortable with her heels, black skirt and white blouse. Starting from the house this morning, she had dressed strictly but the hot heat had forced her to remove her jacket and open a few buttons of her blouse, revealing more skin than she would have liked.

Naïve, she did not realize that her big pale breasts enclosed in a small bra were visible and shiny with sweat. Her skirt was a little too short and she stuck her legs. She was barely enough to cover the top of her stockings and the lines of her panties were marked on her buttocks. Her heels bent her legs, her glasses and her long brown hair held in a bun, she was the incarnation of a sexy business woman.

"I'd better give up" Taylor said to herself, but she climbed the steps of the house. Rusty figures indicated « _32_ » but there was a mark that showed « _8_ » missing "maybe I'm not in the right neighborhood."

The parish had divided the city for its volunteers. Taylor had chosen one of the neighborhoods in the older ones where her colleagues did not want to go. She was sorry that no one had signed up to accompany her, but she could not blame them. The neighborhood was old and the population difficult to approach. Moreover, this neighborhood was avoided by the other volunteers since Hope Quincy, a girl of 18 years, was returned pregnant. Her father claimed that she had been raped, and although Hope had never told what had happened to her, she had denied that she had been raped. No one had returned to the neighborhood since, Taylor was the first in three years. Taylor shuddered as she tried to imagine what Hope had been through, especially since she was the same age as her daughter Catarina.

She wanted her husband Michael Valentine to be more practicing. She would feel more confident if he was with her, but from the beginning of their relationship, he had made her understand that religion did not interest him. She would still have liked that he plays the bodyguards. Taylor adjusted her glasses before knocking on the door. She waited a minute but no one came.

"I should give up" she murmured.

With her brown eyes, she examined the house. The white paint crumbled and the windows were covered with sheets. The green paint on the door was faded. The garden was deserted and the stairs leading to the door were damaged. It was astonishing that she had not twisted her ankle while going up. She knocked again, louder. The sun was pounding in her back. Her forehead became sticky and her hair greasy. Her mascara was not yet flowing but she was worried that soon he would do it.

Taylor was not much made up, just enough to be beautiful, a little pink blush on the cheeks and a red lipstick. Her sweat would not ruin her makeup but she would not fix it. At last she heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Just a moment" a male voice said.

The noises continued behind the door, then she squeaked open. A young man advanced quickly, unbalancing Taylor as the door closed. He grabbed the woman to prevent her from falling.

"Sorry, ma'am, but they store so many things behind the door that it's almost impossible to open. What can I do for you?"

Taylor pulled away and straightened up. She put her glasses back in place and looked up at the young man. He was naked and very handsome. His chest and his abdominals seemed carved. He was only wearing a pair of underpants. His arms and legs came out of the weight room. He wore a beard of a day and undisciplined hair. She was speechless.

"Oh, you are a witness of Jehovah" he sighed as he saw the pamphlets under the woman's arm.  
"Not at all, I'm just a volunteer at the catholic parish. I'm here to help" Taylor corrected him.

The young man stared at her, his eyes were intimidating.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Taylor asked, looking away.  
"Why not! I go and wake up my roommates. Paul likes pious people. Would you like to come inside?" the boy said, scratching his nascent beard.

He pushed open the door and entered. Taylor followed him, a stack of cardboard boxes was behind the door that closed automatically.

"My name is Ben Wilson" he says.  
"Oh, I did not even introduce myself, my name is Taylor Valentine."

They shook hands with smiles. She followed him to a dimly lit room that seemed to be the living room.

"Sit down, I'll get the others."

Ben let her sit on one of the three worn-out sofas on each side, with a large flat screen in front. She sat down and waited on the less torn in front of the door and the TV. She heard the young man's voice upstairs.

"Stand up, we have a visit" and then after a silence of 3 seconds "No, I do not care that you put on pants.

Taylor was sorting out her brochures. The men went downstairs with great noise. Ben was the first to enter, a big smile on his face. He sat down beside her. He was followed by a man as muscular as himself, another completely naked and also barracked, and a third wrapped in a blanket that threw himself on the nearest couch. The other two sat down on the remaining sofa.

Taylor could not help but notice the naked man's cock, it was much large and bigger than her husband's. The young man seized his limb, laughing, and looking at her, she looked away, blushing. The other young people laughed with him.

"The guy, it's our guest! She's here to talk to us about her parish" the boy sitting next to her says "ma'am, the big one is Nate Powell, the nude is Paul Howard, The other is Dylan Boyd."  
"Hello boys, I'm Taylor from St. Brendan Parish, in Central LA."  
"Oh, we know a girl who goes to this church" Ben said.  
"Really, what's her name?" Taylor replied enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, you know who this girl is" Ben exchanged a wink with his friends.

Taylor watched them exchange smiles before they became interested in her again. She would have liked to understand the wink and have answers to her questions.

"I remember you, Mrs. Valentine, you are the mother of Catarina, I was at school with her, you remember me?" Dylan said, before she spoke.

Taylor looked at the boy, she remembered him. He sat next to her during Middle School. He loved to annoy her daughter. Cat was complaining but Taylor was telling her he probably had a crush on her.

"How are your parents, Dylan?" she said, shaking her head.  
"I do not talk to them much but I guess they're okay. How's Cat going?" he shrugged.  
"She opened a babysitting business with a friend. But you, what are you doing?"  
"I've always been bad, so that's why I live with these bums" Dylan shook his head.

Taylor did not know how to react so she said nothing. From the corner of her eye, she could still see Paul's soft cock. Ben had stretched out his arms, the one on the right resting just above her back, on the back of the sofa.

"Ben! Did you give a drink to Mrs. Valentine?" Paul asked.  
"Where are my good manners? I'll go get water, you must be thirsty after that day in the sun" his friend replied.  
"A churchwoman is always thirsty, Ben" Paul winked at his friend.

Taylor did not understand the double meaning of this sentence but she saw the smiles on the faces of the boys.

* * *

She thanked Ben when he gave her the water.

"So you wanted to talk to us?" Nate asked, from his couch.  
"Yes, I have pamphlets to give you."

Taylor reached out to Ben and stood up.

"Do you think you're coming to church one day?" she asked, handing out the brochures.

The boys replied laughing. Taylor stumbled when she wanted to sit back, her documents scattering. Ben wanted to catch her as she fell head first on his lap. His hand grasped her thigh but the water from the glass splashed her blouse.

"Excuse me" she apologized awkwardly.  
"There's no harm" Ben laughed.

Taylor's eyes fell on Ben's crotch. A bulge was noticeable under the pants. The boy saw her gaze and helped her straighten up. Her pink bra was now clearly visible under her wet blouse. Blushing, she sat down beside Ben. She hoped it was not too obvious that her nipples had hardened. Only ...

"You can take it away, if you're uncomfortable" Nate had noticed.  
"I'm fine, so I said ..." Taylor replied.  
"To be honest, I do not understand the church. Why do you go, Mrs. Valentine?" Paul cut her off.  
"Uhhhh ..."  
"Is it for you to dress up for your friends and feel good?"  
"No, I dress like that most of the time and I do not have many friends in church."  
"Relax Paul" Ben said to his friend "sorry, I was ironic when I said that Paul loved godly people."  
"No, I like godly people. Especially the sluts" Paul stood up.

Paul sat on the armrest of the sofa next to Taylor, spreading his legs and holding his manhood a few inches from the woman's face. Nate and Dylan rolled their eyes as Taylor's eyes widened.

"I think I should go" she said, rising.

She started moving towards the exit but Nate was quick. He leaped from under his blanket and pulled her down on his couch. Accidentally, Taylor's hand stroked the boy's cock as she fell on the couch.

"The boys ..."

She tried to catch her breath. She saw Ben and Dylan get up from their sofa. Ben's underwear was already on the floor, his cock in erection. Paul and Nate were sitting on either side of her, holding her arms. Ben and Dylan were in front of her, big smiles enlightening their faces.

"Do not worry Ms. Valentine, we know how to treat our guests well."

Ben had knelt down in front of her. He tucked up the skirt, exposing the little black silk panties.

"What are you doing?" Taylor shouted.

Ben smiled at her. He put his forefinger on the little mound under the panties. He felt that the pussy was already wet. Taylor tried to escape the grip of the other two boys and close her legs but they held her well, legs open.

"You have beautiful breasts" Nate commented.

His finger blew a button. Panicked, the woman watched the buttons jump one by one. She wanted to stop him but she was paralyzed.

"You should not do this to me, boys, I'm married, I have a husband ..."  
"I'm sure it will not bother Mr. Valentine to lend you" Paul whispered in her ear.

Taylor closed her eyes. Ben rubbed his fingers on the silk panties. He would already be inside her pussy if the little piece of cloth didn't make a barrage. Nate and Paul had lowered the bra and had grabbed one breast each. They massaged them. She did not know where Dylan was but she knew he was preparing something.

"You're all wet, Mrs. Valentine. You like it, do not you?" Ben teased her.  
"Please ..." Taylor whimpered, her body betraying her "... I have a husband and a daughter."

Ben's fingers were wonderful and yet, they had not penetrated her privacy. The other two boys were busy kneading her breasts. They could not hold her arms. Paul took her hand and led her to his dick. He wrapped her fingers around his erect limb, then he helped her to caress him. Taylor opened her eyes to see with horror how she masturbated him. Pierre loosened his embrace on her hand and smiled when she did not let go of the limb.

"I think she likes that guys!" he laughed.

Taylor did not pay attention to the comment. Nate had led her other hand to his sex. The two cocks were much bigger than her husband's. They were already stiff in her hands but they did not stop growing. Her heart beat in her chest.

"Take off her panties, Ben!" Dylan said.

She crossed the young man's eyes between her legs. She realized he was waiting for a signal from her. He wanted to know if she agreed. Slowly, Taylor nodded negatively but ultimately, Ben did not seem to care. He pulled the panties down, revealing her wet pussy. She had a little dark task of pubic hair that began to grow back on the top of her pussy.

"How long have you not cum, Mrs. Valentine?" Dylan asked her.

She did not even hear the question. Ben plunged his tongue deep into her pussy. She gasped and clenched both cocks. Then, ashamed, she had an orgasm. It had been two years since she had had sexual intercourse and more than fifteen years that her husband had not licked.

"I think she likes it, Ben" Paul laughed.

Taylor continued to wank both cocks while Ben was eating her sex. Every time the tongue touched her clit, she shivered with pleasure. This boy was not an amateur. He waved his tongue and stroked her clit with his thumb. Her knees began to tremble. Her second orgasm was close.

"Continue, please!" she shouted.  
"Smile, Mrs. Valentine!"

There was a bright flash. She looked up and saw Dylan with his phone, she could never deny what was going on.

"Do Mr. Valentine and Cat know you're here?" Dylan asked.

Taylor shook his head. They knew she would go door-to-door for the parish. She felt guilty, she told her husband that she was doing this so that people would become more prudish. She was betraying her husband as her body betrayed her.

Paul pinched her nipple.

"No, stop ..." she gasped.

He did not listen and took the nipple in his mouth. Nate did the same on his side, the two boys sucking her breasts while Ben licked her pussy. She was soaked, her fluid combined with saliva drowned her crotch.

"I think that's enough, it's time for her to make us happy" Dylan patted on the back of his friend.

Ben nodded. The boys pulled her out of the couch to put her on her lap. Paul tore off the blouse and the bra. Taylor's big breasts swayed. The youngs looked eagerly at this tender and pale flesh, the woman only remained with her skirt and her heels, her panties having long since disappeared.

"What are you boys doing? What do you want from me now?" Taylor asked, though she knew the answer.  
"Ohhhh Mrs. Valentine!" Dylan said jokingly.

He stroked his limb a few inches from her face. Taylor looked at the biggest dick she had ever had. She knew it was going to get bigger again. A little pre-ejaculatory fluid was oozing over the glans.

"We know what you want" Paul added.

The four boys were standing with four cocks for herself. She was hungry sexually even if she did not want to admit it. She had never thought of it like that. Dylan grabs the back of her head to lead her mouth toward his fleshy cock. He choked her down until his balls hit the woman's chin.

"Yeh guys, we hit the jackpot!"

Taylor coughed, but Dylan obliged her to resume his sex. After a few moments, she swallowed his cock with ease. With her hands free, she grabbed two other dicks. She did not even know who they belonged to. With her thumbs, she coats these stalks with their own pre-ejaculatory fluid, then she shakes them.

"Yeah, great!" a voice sounds.

Instinctively, she changed of sex to put a new one in her mouth and she continued to shake two others. She changed before a boy ejaculated. Although she was not an expert, Taylor possessed an innate talent for oral sex. This is not what one would think of a bigoted like her. Yet, when she had had relations with her husband, he had known how to appreciate his wife's mouth. With her tongue, she sensed all the differences of skins of the boys' sexes. The pre-ejaculatory fluid began to line her throat. Her pussy was on fire.

"This woman is great!"

She could hear the boys clapping their hands.

"These are always the most ass-blessed who are the best sluts!"  
"I bet you this bitch will still cum!"  
"Hey, she's all for us today. She will not want to leave tonight."  
"And tomorrow she will not be able to walk anymore."

She heard these words, and though they were degrading, she adored. She sucked even more enthusiastically.

"I'm going to fill you up, my big-breasted filly!"

Not yet. Taylor did not want someone to ejaculate. She quickly changed of cock.

"Come here, I'll fuck your little slut throat until I cum" a voice cried.

A hand took her head and put it back on the previous cock. The mysterious voice pushed his cock to the bottom of her throat, stifling her. She did not resist and the embrace loosened, she sucked in rhythm this sex.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh I come!" the voice said.

Indeed, the sperm fills her mouth. She swallowed what she could but coughed on the rest. The cock continued to squirt, splashing her glasses, leaving long sticky threads. She closed her eyes as her hair and breasts received their share of cum. She finished swallowing the sperm in her mouth and returned to clean the boy's sex.

"How was it?" a voice asked.

She looked up. It was Dylan who had ejaculated the first.

"Delicious!" Taylor smiled and said.

The boys laughed as the woman engulfed another cock.

 _'What am I doing_?', a small voice in his head said.  
 _ **'You give yourself pleasure. It's time you enjoyed good cocks, that's enough bullshit, bigots. These boys will take you up to the seventh heaven and in good whore, you will appreciate',**_ a darker voice answered.

After Dylan had unloaded, the other boys wanted to do the same. Ben grunted as he emptied his balls down her throat. Taylor could hear in her head, the jet of cum tapping the bottom of her throat. Then Nate added his discharge to Taylor's face. Each jet was bigger and thicker than the previous one. Her mascara dripped down her cheeks, her lipstick overflowing from her mouth.

The boys sat down on the sofa after cuming. Paul was the last one standing. Even if she had already received a lot, she wanted more. Her heart beat, she could not wait to see where he was going to ejaculate. The carpet and Taylor's pussy were soaked. She saw from the corner of her eye that Dylan had picked up his phone and was filming it. She sucked Paul's balls as her hands worked up and down on the boy's penis.

"What a bitch you are, they've covered you with sperm and you still want it. Do not worry, my balls are just as full" Paul moaned.

The other boys applauded as the woman engulfed the limb deeply. The groans of Paul were accentuated.

"Are you ready whore, for another good discharge?"

Without waiting for an answer, he drew her head by the hair and groaned as a spurt of sperm splashed over her glasses. Then he put his cock back in the mouth and filled it before coming out to finish on her face.

Taylor seemed out of a war of streamers. Sons of sticky material covered her hair, her face and her breasts, some had fallen on her black skirt. Paul joined the others on the sofas. Taylor remained on her knees, in the middle of the room, panting.

Everyone smiled, even Mrs. Valentine.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Taylor Valentine as Rose McGowan**

 **Ben Wilson as JC Gonzalez**

 **Paul Howard as Marco James**

 **Nate Powell as Dexter Darden**

 **Dylan Boyd as Justin Deeley**


	2. The acceptance!

**A/N: Taylor Valentine, a parish volunteer, goes door-to-door after mass to help people. In a house she falls on four young men who are going to have fun with her. The story resumes with Cat's mother kneeling in the middle of the living room, covered with the sperm of the boys.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The acceptance!**

"Say something to the camera, Mrs. Valentine!" Dylan applauded.

' _ **Go bitch! You're their sperm bag now. You can not have regrets, give yourself a spectacle!,**_ the dark voice in her head echoed.

"My God, I've never seen so much sperm, you kids know how to do with a woman, and it's delicious" she said.

She winked at the camera, took the sperm from her cheeks and put it in her mouth. Paul tapped Ben's hand, she knew that their dicks would need to recover before they could serve again.

"Do you want me to play with my pussy, boys?"

Cries of approval broke out in the room. Taylor put on her back and took off her skirt. However, she kept her high heels. Having sometimes spied on her husband on the internet, she knew that a naked girl with heels excited the men. She thought she had never done that with her husband.

"Go get your vibrator!" Ben pushed Paul.  
"Oh boy, you have a toy for me? I'm glad I can not wait for you to band again" Taylor smiled.

Paul came back with the object and handed it to her.

"Just put it where you want" he says.

She turned on the switch, immediately feeling the power of the object. The buzzing sound was intimidating at first, but the fact that the boys were waiting impatiently, she was excited to try it. Taylor rubbed the vibrator against her inner thigh. A tingling invaded her legs, she looked up at the camera. Her burning body made her feel guilty.

Her husband was surely still at home, watching the match as she gave herself to young people of her daughter's age. Taylor could not imagine that her daughter Cat, who was to be sexually active now, could have the same behavior. The thought of her child surrounded by excited cocks terrified her. The vibro finally reaches the lips of her pussy. She shuddered violently at this contact, her bent back and hips thrown forward, Taylor closed her eyes and let out a deep moan of satisfaction.

"Oh fuck! Look at this housewife as she is excited!" the one of the boys said.  
"I told you that these catholic sluts are the hottest!"

Taylor recognized Paul's voice.

"You remember the girl who came here a few years ago, her name was Hope, completely unbearable, she came to complain about her father forcing her to go to the parish."

Taylor knew they were talking about Hope Quincy, a pretty capricious young woman whose the father is a generous donor to their parish.

"We fucked her as long as we could and you remember she came back last month, pregnant."  
"Yes, we completely fucked her again."

Taylor listened to them. She could not believe it was this boys who had slept with Hope, this girl had a promising future. It was a pretty little ebony who had only had good grades since the elementary class, Taylor imagined her face streaked with the sperm of the boys like her own. She imagined the sperm threads covering her black skin, her pussy tight on their cock until she overflows with cum. Besides, she was surely a virgin before.

Then Hope came back, knocked up by one of the boys, and she would come back again. It was a real whore with unfulfilled desires just like Taylor, lying on the floor. That was why she had said nothing to anyone. She could not bear to admit to her father the big bitch she really was.

"But this slut is different. Look how she plays with her sex, she's not as shy as Hope. Remember that it took almost an hour of fun before the girl gave in. It took five minutes for this housewife."  
"AHAH Ben! This is an elderly woman, a MILF! Of course she behaves like a slut but I think she has never before had this kind of sexual attention. She probably dreamed of four young cocks fucking her but she did not know. Tell me, Mrs. Valentine, how much do you want our cocks right now?"

The vibrator was always pressed against Taylor's pussy. She trembled while listening to their conversation, she wanted them in her. She could not wait and she did not want to suck cocks.

"Please, take me in ... sandwich? Is that the term?" she begged them.

She wanted to feel their hot sperm inside her. She was still fertile but it was not a concern at the moment. If she got pregnant, she would fix it later. She took the risk.

"I want to feel you ejaculate in me, boys! No condoms!" Taylor asked the boys.

If Hope could do it then she too. This little whore probably did not know how to satisfy them properly. Taylor could not help but feel jealousy. Why was she jealous? She was not the first to pass into their hands. Her mind was wandering, with a vibrator on her wet pussy, her face covered in cum, she was more excited than she had ever been.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Valentine, we'll take care of you, we'll show you things you probably do not know."  
"She wants us to fuck her like the little Hope, guys! We have a new bitch! What does your husband say, Mrs. Valentine?"  
"Who is that?" she murmured on hearing the question, but she pretended to ignore it.  
"Your husband sitting in your house, who is not aware that you are a dirty whore, lying in a seedy lounge masturbating you in front of four youngsters."

Taylor pushed the vibrator harder against her sex, trying to ignore the comments. Her knees trembled and she cried, her eyes wide open, her mouth open. The boys watched her orgasm. She arched, her legs strangling the vibrator on her pussy.

"Say Madame Valentine? Next time you come, can you bring your daughter Cat? I'll let you use this toy on her."

They laughed, but she did not care. Their comments did not touch her. She was a slut, **THEIR SLUT!** This thought made her shiver as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Are you ready boys? Fuck me, please."

She threw the vibrator towards them. Paul grabbed it with ease, his erect member in his other hand.

"I want to be first in this pussy" he smiled.  
"Come here, bitch!" Nate ordered.

He walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair violently. Taylor shouted but was quickly choked by the cock he put in her mouth, then he began to jerk in. She looked up at him. He did not smile. She felt that her ass was caressed and then fingers sank into her damp cave. She raised her buttocks to facilitate the unknown behind her. A slap fell on her buttocks, she grunted but kept her ass up in the air.

"Leave the place, Nate!"

The cock left her mouth. She tried to catch up with him but without success. Powerful hands seized her hips and arms. She was lifted up and put back up, leaning forward. Taylor wrapped her arms around the man's waist before her, then swallowed the dick in front of her eyes. At last she felt a first cock rub her mound. She teased him, caressing from top to bottom without penetrating her.

"Please!" she whispered, spitting the cock out of her mouth.

She passed her tongue along the length of the dick she had just left so as not to disappoint her owner.

"Why are you so long, Paul?" one of his roommates asked.  
"I want to hear her beg."

He continued rubbing his limb against her, exciting her pussy.

"Please, fuck me! Push your cock in my pussy, I need it!" Taylor shouted.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Paul's rod forced his way into Taylor's vagina. The woman's mouth opened, snatching the air. Her pussy was much tighter than she thought, or Paul had the biggest sex she had ever had. His balls tapped her buttocks before he retreated and then shoots again. Her bare breasts bounced violently, a hand takes her head and a cock forced her mouth.

* * *

It was the first time that Taylor had two penises in her at once. She loved it!

The boys shouted with joy as two of them fucked her. Hands clapped her naked ass, Taylor's pelvis accompanied Paul in rhythm. The blows were getting faster, her vagina was burning with excitement.

"Mrs. Valentine, your pussy is fantastic!" Paul shouted.

With each push of the young man, she could feel him penetrating her more and more inside her. Her groans would have been noisy if there was not that cock in her mouth. In rhythm, the boys pulled her each way. Paul's fingers were buried in her buttocks, Nate held her by the hair. Every time Paul pushed, he pulled his cock, touching the back of her throat and his balls beating her chin.

Suddenly, Paul's fingers tightened her hips. She felt her hot spunk spreading in her. Their fluids mingled and began to ooze out of her, the two boys switched. Paul pushed his penis still in Taylor's mouth to get it cleaned. Nate stood behind and penetrated her, his sex was not as big as his friend's, but he took a steady and fast pace that compensated.

"Hey Paul, you stretched her."  
"She was as tight as the little Hope, I prepared her for you guys."  
"My eye that you prepared it. You know very well that we love them just as tight as you."

When Paul considered that his cock was clean enough, he pushed away the woman's head. Greedy, Dylan took his place. Taylor was happy to find that sex in her mouth. Sweat was rolling on her forehead, as well as on her body and juice flowed from her pussy along her leg. A thumb pressed on her anus. She squirmed to try to stop him but eventually, he penetrated her little hole.

"AAHHHHHH!" she cried.  
"A dick in her ass!" Dylan demanded.

She had never been sodomized and did not want to. However, in her present state, she dared not say no to the boys. Taylor knew they would not have listened anyway. Her husband had wanted and she had always said no, but her husband had never used her like these youngsters. The thumb remained in the asshole until Nate ejaculated inside her. Her knees shrank as his finger jumped from her anus. Her body trembled as she had her fourth orgasm of the day. She spat Dylan's cock and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The sperm escaped from her pussy.

Taylor could see the boys walking around her. Her eyes met those of Nate above her. From his cock drops drops on her glasses. The boy crouched down on her face and put his penis in her mouth, his balls resting on her chin. She was completely gagged but she loved the taste of the sperm mixture and the juice of her pussy. Another boy had picked up the vibrator to play with her sex.

She closed her eyes then, without her being able to react, the cock in her throat swelled and exploded, jets of hot semen flooding her throat. Nate groaned and swore as he unloaded and then sighed, relaxed. His dick was streaked with lipstick and white sperm fillets when he pulled it out. Taylor spat a little sperm and smiled at the young.

"Say Nate, I would never understand how you could ejaculate twice in a minute in that bitch" Ben asked.  
"I do not know either, but do not worry Mrs. Valentine, you will have another ration."

The vibrator moved from her pussy to her ass. If it had been a dildo, she would have pushed it into her. Her juice mixed with the sperm descended on her asshole.

"Let's put her on the couch, guys!" Dylan commanded.

They pulled her up. She staggered like a drunk, trying to stand but her knees were too weak to support her on her heels. They threw her on the couch where she rested while someone was interested in her. Dylan sat down and pulled her on her lap. He stretched her legs, she could finally see everything that came out of her pussy. The sperm covered her thighs and gutted on the legs underneath her. Dylan's cock was stiff. He took liquid to lubricate the woman's ass, she squealed when the finger came in. He slid with ease even if Taylor continued to complain.

"When my dick is going to penetrate you, you'll be right to scream, it's much bigger than my finger."

He spread the buttocks of the housewife while lifting her slightly. She let herself go, too tired to resist anything else. He was right, she shouted as she sat down on his cock. She felt as if she had been cut in two, tears came to her eyes as Dylan showed no relaxation. He stopped once to lubricate his dick with sperm then continued to lower her.

"No, please! I can not Dylan! It's too big for me!"

His cock did not seem to finish, but it came in completely. Taylor did her best to squeeze it but she felt her ass was completely dilated. That's why she did not want her husband to take her by there.

"I'm flattered to know what you think of my attribute, Mrs. Valentine. Wait until the pain disappears and you will feel in the seventh heaven. Ben, give her something to ease the pain" Dylan resumed.

Ben smiled, he let his cock run along her pussy.

"Tell me, Mrs. Valentine, do not you want all that?"

Taylor nodded, as her tears continued to flow. Her ass was filled and it was unpleasant but she quickly forgot as Ben put her on. She watched him plunge his dick deep inside her and remove it covered with sticky white filaments. His hands were fiddling with her big breasts, Paul had regained his rigidity. He stood up for another blowjob, Taylor shook his head, her jaw sore but Paul did not want to understand the message. Her lips engulfed his cock once more.

' _ **There are three dicks in you now, dirty whore. I bet you'd like a fourth hole so that Nate could join you. He's going to have to be satisfied with your hands**_ ', the dark voice came back into her mind.

Taylor grabbed the Nate's dick and his balls. Finally, Dylan had relaxed her ass. She bounces violently on his cock, her breasts swaying up and down while the other boys were doing their best to keep their sex in the other holes. Her ass was numb. She no longer controlled her lower body. Then she realized Ben's ejaculation in her pussy. Then the three youngsters alternated. Ben fills her mouth, Nate her pussy and she takes Paul in her hands.

Dylan pounded her ass violently, Nate did the same thing to her pussy, Dylan used her hands to spread her thighs more widely so that Nate could penetrate her even more. Soon, her three holes were filled with hot sperm. Ben unloaded in her mouth, Nate in her pussy before finishing on her chest, and Dylan fills her ass before throwing her. She lands on the floor. The seminal liquid was oozing from her hole, still open.

Paul did not waste time, he jumped on her and instantly fucked her. Immediately he stuffed her. She did her best to hold her buttocks open, spreading her pale buttocks, accepting him deep inside her. The other boys came out of the room to clean themselves.

Paul certainly had the biggest tail of the four. He seemed to fill all the space of her ass. Her eyes closed, she bit her thumb to keep from squealing, despite her numbed ass, she could feel his sex inside her. Paul pounded her with ease now. Her ass was still tight but Dylan's sperm helped the limb slide. The boy was enjoying the moment when his young dick perforated the forbidden hole of this housewife whore.

"I'm going to cum, Mrs. Valentine, I'm going to fill your bitch ass. You did not know what you really were, old bigot. In the end, you're just another slutty housewife sex addicted."

Hearing his taunts, she began to cry, but he was right. It was too good to stop, she would not tell her husband that she had been raped and she would come back. And if she did not get satisfaction here, she would go elsewhere. In this part of the city, it will find easily. She understood why Hope had said nothing, she could even sympathize with her to come back.

"It's for you, bitch!" Paul said, pushing one last time his dick deep into Taylor's ass.

At the same time, his cock swelled and filled her ass with a hot liquid discharge, the third she received from him. The youngster pulled out his limb and finished ejaculating on her back. At the same time, another orgasm overwhelmed her. She shuddered under Paul's weight, her hips bumping the ground with enthusiasm.

"Oh my God, Paul!" Taylor shouted in ecstasy.

The boy left her there, wallowing in the mire. Her head lay on the ground and she could see the pamphlets she had brought, scattered all around her. She raised her face, a leaf stuck on her cheek. The sperm had dried in her hair but she was still wet elsewhere.

She raised her sore body and managed to keep the balance on her heels. She saw neither her clothes nor the boys. She wandered to the bathroom, Taylor saw a new woman in the mirror. Her beautiful bun was completely unmade and strewn with long white strands. Her lipstick smeared her face. White filaments hung from her glasses on her cheeks. Dried tears completed the whole.

 _I'm cute after all_ , she thought laughing.

Her breasts were also covered with sperm but the worst was her pussy. She was dripping, forming a puddle on the ground. Her ass, too, let the liquid run down her thigh. She sat on the toilet to urinate and clean her sex. Dylan passed by and took a picture of her.

"How was it, Mrs. Valentine? Did you have a good time?"  
"Boys, you know how to do it with girls. I do not even know how many times I've cum" Taylor nodded.  
"Your husband can not satisfy you like that, does he?"

 _Should I let my husband do this to me, fuck my three holes? He could not be anyway. And I do not want him to come nearer anymore of me_ , she thought.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders before moving away.

"What have you done with my clothes, boys?" she called him.

She washed her hands before running after him. In the kitchen, he handed her a warm wipe. The makeup and the sperm wiped, she felt naked. She grabbed his cock, asking where her clothes were.

"I can not do it anymore, Mrs. Valentine. If you want more, you'll have to come back, you can even bring your daughter if you want!" Dylan was sorry.  
"It could be interesting but I do not think Cat would like to see her mother plowed by young men."

Dylan handed her skirt and shirt. The buttons on the shirt were completely torn off and the bra could not be found. She did her best to dress properly with the rest of her clothes. Dylan led her to the door, they exchanged their number before she left. The men in the street looked at her differently than earlier when she entered the house. She thought they knew what she had done.

Fortunately, she arrived at her car without any problem and took little time to go home. Her husband was watching television, a bit of guilt gripped her. A puddle of sperm spread out over the seat. A part of her wanted to leave and never come back, another wanted to go show off her slimy pussy in front of her husband.

Her phone rang. She stopped the car engine and took it. Dylan was sending her photos and videos of her. At first, she hardly recognized herself. She was dazed and covered in the first dumps of boys. She realized that this video could have been used as a blackmail, fortunately that Taylor was quite willing to come back to see them.

She appreciated the experience and regarded it as a reward from God. This thought flees her mind, she had been lucky and had been well fucked, that's all. Her phone rang again. It was a picture of Dylan's cock.

 **«We hope you will come back»** he wrote.

She took a picture of one of her breasts and sent him in reply:

 **«Yes I'll be back soon, I do not know if I can wait a long time for your cocks!»**

Taylor flattened her skirt, did her best to hold her blouse closed. Unfortunately, she could not do it again. She got out of the car, went up the driveway to her house. The sun burned her back.

"Hello darling, I'm back!" Taylor said pushing the door:  
"Hi Sweetie, you had a good day?" her husband Michael Valentine answered from the drawing-room.  
"Oh you would not believe it, a very good day."

A tear of happiness and guilt rolled on her cheek.

 _I can not wait for next time_ , Taylor thought.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Taylor Valentine as Rose McGowan**

 **Michael Valentine as Michel Brown**

 **Ben Wilson as JC Gonzalez**

 **Paul Howard as Marco James**

 **Nate Powell as Dexter Darden**

 **Dylan Boyd as Justin Deeley**


End file.
